


Inside the little house

by pekobuki_trash



Series: Fics I wrote after spinning a wheel [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Babysitter!Shuichi, Caregiver!Ibuki, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Gen, I hate that tag why is that sexualized, Little!Mukuro, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, They are so adorable what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekobuki_trash/pseuds/pekobuki_trash
Summary: Hi sexies im not dead yet :PAnyways here take some Mukubuki and amasai you simps
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Ikusaba Mukuro, Amami Rantaro & Mioda Ibuki, Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Ikusaba Mukuro & Saihara Shuichi, Ikusaba Mukuro/Mioda Ibuki, Mioda Ibuki & Saihara Shuichi
Series: Fics I wrote after spinning a wheel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000767
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	Inside the little house

Mukuro was sat on the floor coloring something in. She was in her little space, and was wearing a t-shirt and some soft shorts. She was excited because Buki was coming home today! Her Buki had been away on a trip, So Avotaro was taking care of her! Avotaro was one of her best friends that she'd protect with her life in her big girl headspace but while she was in her little headspace, she couldn't do much to help. So she just let Avotaro and his boyfriend Blueberry stay in the house. She finishes the last couple lines on her drawing "Taro Taro look! I finished my drawing for my Buki!" She shows it off to him proudly. He chuckles at her prideful stance. "That looks really good Muku. Ibuki will love it." Rantaro says, smiling. Mukuro giggles happily and walks over to her stuffies collection. But as she does that, her froggie hair clip falls out. “Froggie?? Where’d froggie go?? Taroo help me find froggie so Buki doesn't have to buy another!!” She panics. She doesn't want her Buki to get mad at her because she dropped her froggie! She looks under the couch by Rantaro’s feet. While she’s looking under the couch she feels a hand on her shoulder. “Muku calm down, Ibuki won't be mad at you for not being able to find a little froggie clip. She’s not gonna throw a fit like Ju-” Shuichi cuts himself off, and realizes saying ‘Junko’ would probably trigger something inside Mukuro. But, it was too late. Mukuro looks behind her, eyes widening as she flashes back to what Junko did to her, and how she was the favorite. That also reminded her of all the abuse Junko and her parents subjected Mukuro to. She starts to sob. Hard. “I don’t wanna go back to Junko! No! No! No!” She screamed as she ran through the house. Her legs take her to her favorite hidey hole in the closet of her and Ibuki’s room.

(Pov Switch, Rantaro time!)  
“Shu, It's not your fault love you didnt mean to trigger something in her.” I put an arm around him as he continued sobbing into me. “But-but I hurt her… I hurt her a lot and I feel so guilty and terrible about it!” Shuichi wails. I sit there listening to him and calming him down. “Okay, Lets go get Mukuro now okay Shuberry?” I look down at his face and press a kiss to his forehead.

“Y-yeah lets go.”

I lead him to the place I know she’ll be, which is the little closet in the master bedroom. “Stay here, I’ll get her.” I whisper. He just nods and steps back. “Muku? Muku its me, Avotaro. Can you come out please?” Shuffling. Sniffling. “O-Okay Taro im in here.” She pokes her head out of the little closet and I let out a sigh of relief. I slowly walk towards her, and sit on the floor in front of her. She comes out, looks around, and then crawls over to lay on my lap. “Taro.. I want Buki…” She says, looking up at me. “She’s-”  
“IBUKI’S HOOOOOME!”

Mukuro’s eyes light up. She snaps up and runs out the door. I follow her, froggie blanket in hand that I picked up from the floor. I turn the corner to see Mukuro jump into Ibuki’s arms. Its a little awkward because Mukuro is taller, but they don't seem to mind.

(POV Switch)

“Hi Ro-Ro baby! I missed you!”  
“Bukiii why’d you leave me for so long!!” Mukuro frowns looking at the pink-eyed girl. Ibuki laughs. “Ibuki had to do work stuff. She didn't wanna leave you!” She kisses Mukuro’s forehead. “Hey baby.. Where’s your froggie clip? Did you drop it?” Ah. The question that was bothering Mukuro. “I-Im sorry Buki! I dropped it. I promise not to lose it again. I'm sorry!!!” Mukuro has tears in her eyes by this point, threatening to spill over at any time. “Shhh, it's okay, soldier girl Ibuki isn't mad at you. She could never be mad at you! She can just buy you another you know!” Ibuki smiles. She puts Mukuro down, and Mukuro just clings to her side instead. She walks up to Rantaro. “Heyy ‘Cado stoner! Anything bad happen?”She looks up at him. “Well, Muku was good, she had a little rough patch before you came home, but it was just because Shu accidentally said ‘her’ name.” Ibuki gasps. “Oh Ro-Ro baby are you okay??” She looks up at Mukuro, now it's kinda obvious she was crying. How she didnt notice is beyond her knowledge. “Mhm! Jus’ glad you’re home!!” She says smiling. Ibuki takes the froggie blanket from Rantaro. “You want your froggie blanket baby?” Ibuki asks, nudging her with the blanket’s soft fabric. Mukuro immediately takes no questions asked. “Blueberry piiiiiiie where are youuu! Ibuki wants to talk to you!” Shuichi steps out from behind the corner looking down at his feet. “Hi…” he says quietly. “Muku-princess can you let go for a second? Shuichi is sad!” Ibuki asks, detaching Mukuro’s arms from around her. Ibuki then walks up to Shuichi and gives him a big hug. “Hi~ Shui Shui! Ibuki heard what happened, and don't worry! Everyone makes mistakes sometimes!” She says smiling. He seems a little surprised, but hugs back anyways with a quiet “Thank you Ibuki..” “Now Ishe should probably let go! Your boyfriend might be getting saddd!” She giggles going back to Mukuro. Shuichi looks over at Rantaro, who has slightly pink cheeks from embarrassment. “Aw love! Were you really jealous?” Shuichi cant help giggling at Rantaro’s face, as he grumbles something along the lines of “Where did this burst of confidence come from.”

He pulls him into a kiss. And that little house was one of the happiest places in the world because of those 2 happy couples.


End file.
